After Jenny Matrix
by ThatOneOptic
Summary: I decided to write my first fan fic so yea here it is I hope you like it. Any feedback is good feedback in my opinion so please let me know what you think. I also decided to deviate from most fan fics in this section, that's all I'll say so I don't spoil anything.
1. Chapter 1

Brian lay awake, staring at the underside of the top bunk that Ted now was asleep in. He flipped his feet around and sat up on his rock hard mattress, if you could even call it that. It had been a week since they had saved the school and tomorrow was the day that Brian had been dreading, Jenny was leaving.

Knowing that sleep would elude him all night Brian stood up, sat at his desk, and booted up Field of Fire. It was easy for him to find pub lobby that he could join, being hard wired into the second most powerful internet connection in the world had its perks. As soon as Brian connected to that server he felt at home. He hadn't been on a pub server since the day that he killed the law. Brain found himself getting lost in the game. He was almost as good as the pros, and playing against people that only logged maybe one to two hours a day. It was too easy.

People trembled in fear when he walked by, and froze before they even had a chance to kill him. It was like the roles had reversed and he was the law. Hours went by and Brain was only stopped by the annoying sound of his alarm going off. Brian took off his headset and went to shake Ted awake, he is a really heavy sleeper and was never woken by the sound of their morning alarm. "Wakey wakey Teddy." Brain said, he always had fun thinking up funny things to say as he shook violently to wake up his best friend.

"Ok, Ok I'm up!"

"Well good cause we have a long day ahead of us" Brian said.

"It's gonna be ok, me and Ki will always be here for you man." Ted gave a comforting smile that lifted Brian's spirit just a little.

"I know you guys will." He now had a smile on his face. Brian was so happy that the feud with his best friend was behind them, if it wasn't there was no way in hell he'd ever make it through today.

Brian, Ted, and Ki made their way to Jenny's room. Ki, trying to help as usual was telling Brian about the new game she was designing, "It's a game about us," she told them, "I wanted to make a new VGHS game after how bad and confusing the last one was."

"That's great Kiwi" Ted exclaimed, giving her a huge hug. After the walk that took five minutes but felt like five hours they finally reached Jennys room. The three of them stood there, Brian staring at the whiteboard that read, 'Jenny's Room' along with the hearts and guns that Brian had previously drawn on it, Ted and Ki waiting and watching Brian to see what he would do. Brian had made a gameplan the night before, but forgot everything that he had prepared. Brain had never felt so sad in his entire life, he was going to be alone, again, and he may never find a girl like Jenny ever. But Brian sucked it up, held back on a few tears and opened the door.

"Its locked?" Brian said wondering why, Jenny's door was never locked. I mean he had always told her to lock it, but she never listened. Brain just saw it as that she had finally listened and decided that she should get in the habit of locking the door for when she moved to Paris. He pulled the key that Jenny gave him out of his pocket, and in his nervousness, dropped it. "Sorry Guys." Brain said to his friends while putting the key into the door.

"Don't you think that Jenny should have heard us and opened the door by now?" Ki whispered to Ted as they walked in the room. Brian's dropped the key again when he and the others went into Jenny's room.

It was empty, thats right empty, but not just 'I'm moving and packing my stuff empty' it was nobody lives here empty. Brian wondered what was going on as he pulled out his phone and sent a text to Jenny asking where she was. She had told Brian that after they all ate breakfast that he needed to help her finish packing, so then why was everything just gone? Before he could even think about an answer to that question his phone buzzed, it was a call… From Jenny Matrix.

"Where are you Jenny" Brian asked, already knowing the answer, and already starting to tear up.

"Brian I… I left a little earlier than expected, Coach offered to play me in the exhibition game today if I flew out in the middle of last night, I went to your room, but didn't want to wake you, I knew how hard this was for you already and I didn't want to make it worse."

"Jenny I was up all night, I couldn't sleep, I wanted to tell you so many things today…" Tears started running down Brian's face, "and you made it worse, much worse, I hope you are happy, have fun in that exhibition."

"But Brian, wait, I lo..." Brian ended the call before he could hear her finish,

"She's gone guys, she left without saying goodbye."

"I'm here for you Brian," Ki said giving Brian a huge hug, and holding back tears of her own, Jenny was her best girl friend and it was going to be hard living with the two boys without her.

"I can't stand to see you sad like this we should go get some ice cream." There was Ted always looking to food for any situation,

"That sounds good guys." So together all of them went off campus to go to their favorite ice cream shop, and with that it was over, Brian and Jenny's relationship, just like that. It stung, Brian couldn't hide it, but he could try to push it to the back of his mind by having fun with his friends.

School was a blur, and not because it was going fast, Brian hated every second of it. Everywhere he looked reminded him of Ms. Matrix, or 'Her' as he referred to her. He had opened up to Ted and Ki a lot, which was very helpful. For the first two weeks after Jenny left they never left Brain's side. But after a while they needed some time alone, they were dating after all, and Brian understood that. But he still dreaded the time where he was alone. All he would do was lie in bed and stare at the underpart of the top bunk. He couldn't do anything without bursting out crying. Even playing FoF made it worse, he couldn't even do well in pubs, let alone try to practice with other people from the FPS team he was just sad and alone. That is until the summer rolled around.


	2. Chapter 2

**AUTHORS NOTE: **_Hey Guys this is the next chapter of my story After Jenny Matrix, this is kinda just fluff that made it possible to introduce two new main characters, and I promise that our favorites Ted, Ki, and Jenny will be back in the next chapter if not the one after. Next chapter will also be a lot more plot progression than this one, Still hope you guys enjoy! :) Love you guys_

* * *

><p>Brian had been sitting in the back seat of that limo for almost four hours now, he stared out the window, face emotionless, deep in thought. He wondered why the limo was necessary, why Calhoun had insisted that he came home this way. Brian didn't think of himself as some celebrity, but apparently, some people did. Enough to warrant a limo.<p>

As Brian expected when he arrived home nobody was there waiting for him, no crowd of fans or screaming girls. Not even his mom had come outside, Pwn Zone was on and there was no way she would miss a single second. Brian opened up the limo door and went to grab his suitcase from the trunk. He bent over when all of a sudden he felt a tap on his shoulder, while turning around he noticed that it was a girl, and a pretty one at that. She had long cascading brown hair that went down to her mid-back. Her eyes a deep but beautiful brown, that matched the very tan color to her face. When Brian stood up he realized that she must be about 5'5" and just happened to have curves in all the right places. "Would you mind signing an autograph for me," she said in a sweet but slightly seductive voice, "I am a huge fan."

"Sure I don't see why not." Brian responded trying his best not to look anywhere but her face. Brian then realized that this was his first official autograph. He smiled to himself while he grabbed the pen and notebook that the girl had been holding and signed his name, Brian D. "Who should I make this out to?" Brian asked barely being able to form words.

"Alex," she said, "your number one fan."

"Ok," He finished signing as he wrote, 'To Alex, thank you for all of your support.' He handed her back the paper and was about to continue inside when he heard her say,

"Are you ok? You sound a bit down in the dumps."

"Yea, but I'm just sad that the school year is over, I miss my friends and all."

"I can be your friend," Alex said, moving a little close for comfort by Brian's standards. "I know that Jenny left, you must be sad about that."

"I am but I am happy for her, she is getting to follow her dream." He could tell by the look on Alex's face that she could see right through him. She put her hand on his chest and whispered,

"I think I can help you feel better," she grabbed Brian's wrist and led him inside his house, "Come on kid," she said as she pulled him toward his bed room. Brian resisted and tried to pull away, "Come on kid," She said in a much more demanding voice this time. Brian tried to pull away with all his might, and ended up being dragged by her across the hallway. "Come on kid," she said again only this time it wasn't her voice it was the voice of a man.

Brian opened his eyes in shock. He looked up and saw the old bald bus driver standing in front of him. "This is our last stop you need to get off." Brian made a sigh of relief he was so glad that he was dreaming, but it felt so real...

Anyway Brian grabbed his luggage and hopped off the bus. He looked at his house, the place where it all started, where he killed The Law and changed his life forever. As he walked into his house he said hi to his mom, he got a wave out of her, it must be a good day. Brian went into his room and sat. He stared at the ceiling and wondered what to do. When he was home by himself for all those hours he would always just play FoF but he still had not played that since the night before, or I guess the night that Jenny left. So after about a half an hour of Brian feeling sorry for himself he decided that it would probably be best if he went outside and tried to find one of his old friends.

Brian began his walk down the street, he passed the RTS brothers on his way. They ran up to him, reminiscing about before he left for VGHS Brian got ready to take off running but he soon realized that the brothers didn't look like they had any bad intentions. As a matter of fact it looked like they were actually happy to see him. "Hey Bry what's up?" the older one called out

"Yea how's it going? How was life at school? Are you back for the summer?" The younger one interjected. Brian was confused, all his life he had been terrorized by his neighbors, why were they being so nice now?

"We just wanted to say that we are really sorry for picking on you before Brian."

"Yea what he said."

"Ok thanks guys, I guess."

"So Brian do you want to hang out or something?"

"Maybe later," Brain said suspicious, "do either of you know where Dylan is?"

"That loser…" the older brother gave him a little shove "Oh you mean your friend the super cool awesome Dylan, no we haven't seen him."

"Thanks anyway guys." Brian said as he sped walked down the road, what an awkward conversation. I guess he was gonna have to get used to it, people were going to treat him differently. Not only does he go to VGHS one of the most coveted high schools on the planet, but he just saved that same school from being turned into a shopping center. People considered him a hero.

Brian didn't feel like a hero, as a matter of fact he actually quite liked to hide in Jenny's shadow. There he goes again, thinking about Jenny. He wondered what she was doing right now, he hadn't kept up with her performances or interviews. They hadn't talked since that day on the phone, and he wanted to keep it that way. She had hurt him in an unimaginable way, he could understand why she had to leave and even though he was sad about that he was also happy for her. But leaving before he had a chance to say goodbye was another thing. The exhibition game didn't even matter and Jenny was gonna start on the team anyway so she had nothing to prove. She was just so excited that she felt that leaving and getting there twelve to sixteen hours earlier and playing in one extra game was more important than saying goodbye, not just to Brian but to Ted and Ki too.

She had tried to call him, three times that day after he hung up on her, and three more times the next day. He didn't answer. He didn't even listen to the voice mail and he deleted her texts before he could read them. He didn't want anything to do with someone that could that to people. Deep inside he felt bad, he felt that pull to text her or call her and tell him he was sorry that he had hung up on her, that he didn't really mean it. He wanted to ask her how she was doing, what paris was like, and if she had made any new friends. But he knew that if he did that all he would do was make himself hurt more, and make Jenny feel less bad about what she did. He hoped she realized how much she had hurt all three of them.

Lost in thought Brian walked right past Dylan's house and all the way to his local game store. He decided he might as well stop by and see what was going on there. He loved that store, it always found a way to obtain and sell games early.

He walked in and was immediately bombarded by all of the people in the store, they were reaching for anything that they could find so that Brian could sign it. Brian chuckled to himself, my first official REAL autograph. After Brian signed three cases of Field of Fire, (the excitement over shadowed the thoughts of Jenny) one tee-shirt, and one bald guys head, he turned to the cashier and realized that it was his friend and former clan mate Dylan. "What are you up to Swish?" Brian asked with a smile on his face, Dylan's IGN was 'Swish' partly because he used to play basketball, but mostly because he always 'swished' his hair to one side.

"Nothing much just running this store, it's great cause I get games even earlier and when the store is empty I get to play any games I want."

"Sounds like a sweet gig," Brain said, "What time do you get out, I just got home and was thinking you could come over and we could play some old school smash."

"Well I get out at four, but I have to close up, we close early today bosses orders."

"Alright sounds good, I guess I'll just head home."

"Wait, wait, wait, are looking for a job for the summer?"

"I mean I guess, I don't really have anything to do during the day."

"That's great, a guy quit just yesterday and we were looking for someone to fill in. I think that having the famous Brian D work here would be great for business."

"That sounds great!"

"Yea I just have to talk to my boss about it really quick, shes right in the back, wait here." As Swish ran into the back Brain made his way over to one of the five PCs in the corner of the store. FoF was booted up on all of them, it made sense, FoF was the most popular game in the world, he took a deep breath and was about to hop into a game for the first time, but Swish swooped back into the store, "She doesn't believe that it is actually you, She wants you to come into that back and meet her.

"Ok." Brian said he lifted his hand off the mouse and started to follow Swish into the back room. They found Swish's boss glued to a computer screen. She took off her headset as Brian had a mini heart attack.

With an outstretched arm she said to him "Hi, my name is Alex."


	3. Chapter 3

He sat up rubbing his eyes, it had been a long night, and the sun coming through the window burned. He got up, went to the bathroom and splashed some water on his face. Today was going to be a good day. He smiled as he made his way back to his bed, she looked so cute while she was asleep. Enzo walked up to Jenny and gave her a light kiss on the forehead. "Good Morning Blondie," he said in a soft yet stern voice. Jenny awoke and rolled to face Enzo, "You need to get out of bed we have practice in one hour."

"Yes I know but can I just have five more minutes… Please."

"Uh, Fine but just because you are so cute."

"Thanks you," she said as she blew him a kiss and rolled back on her side to drift back into sleep. It was hard to say no to her, Enzo thought to herself. They had only been dating for about a month and a half now, he knew as soon as she stepped off of the plane two months ago that she was the one. When she first arrived she was excited to start, but something seemed a little off. When he asked her about it later in the day she said that she had some trouble with some of her friends back home, that she left on some unhealthy terms and that she wished she could go back and fix them. He had told her that everything was gonna be ok, and that she should get ready to play her first game as a pro. That cheered her up and the topic of her friends from before never came up again. Whoever they were he felt sorry for them, kinda. They had lost an amazing person and friend. He wasn't going to complain, their loss was his gain.

Although she never brought up the subject of her old friends sometimes she did seem distant. Like last night for instance, she had another one of her 'Nightmares' and came to his room for comfort. This happened at least twice a week and never led to anything that he wanted. She would always come into his room in the middle of the night, beat her eyelashes with those beautiful blue eyes and ask him,

"Enzo I had another nightmare can I sleep here?" Like he thought before he could never say no to her, so they would always end up talking for about an hour and then falling asleep next to each other. Not that he was complaining about that either, he loved just being with her.

"Ok beautiful you need to get up now, we seriously need to go to practice."

"Ok," Jenny said sighing as she sat up, "Thank you for taking me in again last night Enzo,"

"You know it's not a problem Jenny, but if you don't mind me asking what are those nightmares about." She just sat there pondering to herself. Should he tell him that all those nightmares aren't nightmares at all, they are actually amazing, and all of them are of her and Brian. She always ends up waking up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat when she has those dreams, she wishes that she was back at VGHS with him, that she was with him this summer. But she did not regret her choice. She was a pro Field of Fire player, something that everyone dreams about but only a few can achieve, thats why she never told Enzo what her dreams were actually about, she didn't want him to think that she didn't love him or that she was thinking about leaving, and she did miss her friends, but the fact that Brian had hung up on her and never answered when she called hurt and she felt that that was the only reason she was having those dreams. They had also been happening less and less which she was grateful for.

"I told you Enzo it's very personal, and I'd prefer not to tell you right now." she whispered into his ear and then gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Now we have to hurry if we are going to make it to practice on time."

**.** **.** **.**

"But Ki, I want to go see Brian." Tes said in a whiney voice, Ki rolled her eyes.

"Ted I've told you about a thousand times we cannot leave until we finish all of our chores, you decided to live here with us Ted, you have to follow the rules."

"Ok." Ted sighed and returned to washing the dishes. "I just hope he is ok, I mean we did just kind of leave him hanging at school a lot over the past month."

"He said it was ok, remember, he didn't want his lack of relationship to ruin ours."

"Yea but he was sad all of the time, and we don't really have any idea what he is going through," Ted finished his last dish, "race you to the car!"

"But Ted I still have another room to vacuum!"

"I'll just wait then." Tedd yelled behind him as he ran out the door. He had bought a new car, and was really excited to actually test out what it could do. Up until now he had only driven it back and forth from the grocery store. He had it painted to match the car he was given exactly, and he loved it.

In exactly ten minutes Ki walked out of her house with her two suitcases, "Aw shoot I forgot mine." Ted yelled as he ran back into the house. When he came back he looked in horror as the car was already started and Ki was sitting in the drivers seat, "Awwwwwww Ki common let me drive, sitting shotgun is so totally lame."

"You move your feet you lose your seat." Ki said as Ted unhappily sat in the passenger's seat. "That doesn't mean I don't love you." Ki said as she leaned in and gave Ted a kiss.

"I love you too Kiwi." Ted leaned on the side of the car and decided he was going to take a nap. It was going to be a long car ride, and he might as well take advantage of the fact that he was not driving.

* * *

><p><strong>Authors Note:<strong> _Ha! Got you, you thought you were gonna find out what happened between Alex and Brian, well that is next chapter, I couldn't have you forget there are other characters in this story. Our friend Brian will be back, and I hope you are enjoying the story so far. I know exactly where I want to take it and it will be quite a ride. Feedback is always appreciated but I love you just for reading thus far. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors note:** _Hey guys sorry for such along time since my last chapter upload, I live in the U.S. so Thanksgiving was a thing and I went to visit relatives, so I didn't have much time to write. So because i feel so bad I gave you guys a longer chapter, so yea, enjoy. One more quick thing I got a message and a review about Enzo, him and Jenny are dating, I just wanted to specify that they were not sleeping together even though she stayed the night with him. Sorry there will be absolutely no lemon in this story. Use your imagination. Trying to keep this as PG-PG13 as possible, but if you have watched the show then the swearing shouldn't bother you. That's all for now thank you so much for the continued support. :)_

* * *

><p>Brain stood there and stared at Alex's outstretched hand. He was frozen, all he could do was look, she was exactly the same, there was not one single difference. The long beautiful brown hair, her skin tone, her deep but pretty brown eyes. Her other staggering features, Brian didn't know what to do, "It's ok I'm not gonna bite you." She said in the sweetest voice she could muster while still being sarcastic. This got a laugh out of Dylan,<p>

"Hi, nice to meet you A-A-Alex," Brian stuttered as he reached out his hand to shake the one that Alex had been holding out for at least fifteen to twenty seconds. "I'm Brian."

"Of course you are, you saved VGHS, I watched the entire match, right from this very chair." She gestured to the leather rolly chair sitting behind her computer. "It was amazing, I thought that the school was going to be gone forever, but you guys banded together and saved the school," Alex sighed, "I've always wanted to go to VGHS, but I've never had the money to do so, that's why I work here, if I save enough I will be able to pay for junior and senior year."

"Yea I feel your pain, I can only stay there cause I work as the janitor, otherwise I wouldn't have the money either, and they would kick me out."

"WHAT! But you are like one of the best FPS players in the high school circuit."

"Why thank you, but they don't seem to care about that at all, I just want to play video games you know?"

"Yea, which is why I want to go to school there so bad."

"I knew you two would become great friends." Dylan interjected, he had kinda gotten kicked out of the conversation. "Well does Brian get the job or not?"

"I don't think there is a question of whether or not he is qualified," Alex around for a second, "But if he wants the job he is going to have to do one thing for me." She grabbed a little book and a pen from inside her desk, she handed them to Brian. "If you want to work here first you're gonna have to sign this for me." Brian froze for a second, and then realized what a fool he was being, Swish was with them there would be no extra curriculars going on at this moment even if he wanted to. He took the book from alex and flipped through the pages, he saw names of gaming greats past. He even saw Mary Matrix's signature.

"Are you sure you want me to sign this, I mean there are so many legends in here and I'm just a high school student."

"Trust me if I could only have one signature in that book it would be yours." Brian blushed and signed his name, big loopy D and all. "Well what are you two doing here you have a store to run."

"Yes ma'am." Dylan saluted and walked out of the back room.

"Ok, I guess I'll see you later or something?"

"Yea actually I'm closing a little early today because me and Dylan were going to hang out later today you can join us if you want."

"Oh uh, well, are you and Swish like together? Because if you are I wouldn't want to crash on your time."

"Oh no, no, no, we just like to play some games after work, we aren't involved," she said to Brian and giving him a little wink.

"Brian what the hell? It is your first day and you are already flirting with our boss, thats a no, no." Dylan dragged Brian out of the back room, all Alex could do was smile, put her headset back on, and hopped back into whatever game she was playing. "I saw the way you looked at her," Dylan said while organizing a shelf, "I can't believe you just walk in here and you get the girl." Dylan looked over at Brian, "Then again I guess that makes up for all the times I stole your girl." Dylan laughed and ran his fingers through his hair.

"No dude, thats not it, have I met this girl before?"

"I mean I don't think so she moved here about a month after you left for VGHS."

"That is so weird." Brian said to himself, Dylan must have heard him and asked why he thought it was so weird. "Because Swish," Brian was debating whether or not to tell his friends that he had a dream about his boss. "Because on my way back from school I fell asleep on the bus and before I saw anyone I had a dream and she was in it."

"Dude that is so weird."

"Yea I know."

"Well anyway I think she is into you dude."

"No I don't think so."

"Dude she totally is, that's why she giggled when I said you were flirting with her."

"I mean maybe but even if that is the case I'm not really looking for a relationship right now."

"Aw is poor Brian missing Ms. Matrix?" Dylan laughed, he thought his alliteration was much funnier than it actually was.

"Maybe I am, maybe I'm not, but that is none of your business."

"Ohhhhhhh touchy subject, I'm sorry Romeo." Brian gave him a death glare and that was the end of that. The rest of the day was pretty much normal. It was prime gaming time so not many people were coming in the store, so they got to play whatever they wanted. Brian decided to play the sample of the game that Ki had sent them, while Dylan went in the back and played FoF with Alex. Brian could hear them yelling from the back. At one point Alex came out and asked if he wanted to play, he politely declined and said he was beta testing a game for a friend of his.

"That is so nice of you." She said. "Well if you finish or get bored you are welcome to come back and play."

"Ok." Brian had no intention to go back and play with them, he was beginning to question whether or not he should hang out with them after they closed the store. He still had no idea when five o'clock rolled around, so as they walked out together he decided that he would go with them and hang out. They walked as a group to Dylan's house and talked about video games, (what else?) on the way there. Alex was surprised to hear that the friend whose game Brian had been playing was who she was.

"That's so cool I bet her games are really good."

"Yea she is pretty good at making them."

"We should play that when we get to Swish's house." She had taken kindly to the nickname that Brian had for Dylan. He didn't mind it either.

"I'm sorry but she made me promise not to show anyone until the game was done, but as soon as she gives me the go I totally will let you guys know and make sure you get a copy."

"Thats ok, and thank you." Alex said as she leaned in on Brian and gave him a sorta half side hug. Brian just looked at her. She was really pretty, oh who was he kidding she was smoking, or as he had heard Swish say before, she was a 'dime piece.' It definitely did describe her she was pretty much perfect and he knew that he should have some feelings for her, but he didn't he still loved Jenny so much that it hurt, and nobody would be taking her place, for now at least. "I guess we will just play some Field of Fire then.

"Awwwwwww Yeaaaaaa, it's time for me to show Brian how much better I've gotten," Swish looked over at Alex, "We used to be in a clan together, before he left. I was in the lobby with him when he killed The Law."

"Oh my gosh that is so cool."

"Thanks." Brian said as he blushed a little bit. "It was nothing really I just got lucky, I wasn't really that good until I practiced all the time at VGHS."

"Bull Shit Brian," Swish said punching him lightly on the shoulder. "You were our clan leader and have always been the best assault I have ever seen with my own two eyes.

"Thanks buddy." Brian continued to blush all the way to Swish's house. When they got there all of them headed straight for Swish's 'Man Cave'. He built it himself and was very proud of it. He had finished it just before Brian had left for VGHS, and it looked amazing still, he had really taken care of it. In one corner of the room was four computers all connected together for LAN parties, on the main wall was four 64' High Def TV's with all the systems you could possibly imagine. Those TV's were also a way to watch what was going on on the computers if you were not playing. Along the back wall was three jumbo fridges packed with energy drinks and sodas, and the creme de la creme was right next to the leftmost TV on the main wall. It looked like a closet or something, and technically it was a closet, but you opened that door and walked in to find a room the size of some peoples living room, all four walls packed to the brim with video games, some dating back all the way two the atari and nes, right up to the most modern games.

Right in the middle of the room was a big black pillar with a little glass door and pad, there you turn on the pad and imputed the game you wanted. You could search by game type, console, maker, year, and name. It was an amazing feet and Brian thought that it rivaled some of the things that they had at VGHS. But there was no need to enter the video game closet as all three of them headed straight over to the computers, Swish quicker than you could blink pulled up the newest Field of Fire and waited for the other two to sit down. "I think I'm gonna sit this one out guys.

"What? Are you scared to be beaten by a girllllllll?" Alex mocked him.

"No it's just that…" Swish cut him off

"He can't because it reminds him of Ms. Jenny Matrix."

"DYLAN!" Brian shot him a look that would rival that of a pissed off momma bear. Swish sank down in his seat, Brian had only ever called him Dylan three times in their friendship, once when they first met, 'the incident' which would never be spoken of again, and now.

"Yea I saw that she went pro, were you two a couple?" Alex asked while rooking down at the ground and rocking back and forth on her spinny chair.

"Yes we were, and I'm sad that she is gone, but I am really happy for her." He looked at Alex who had sunk into her chair as well. Then it hit Brian why should he be so sad? Jenny had been gone for two months now, she probably had lots of friends in Paris, why should he sit here and sulk when he had this beautiful girl that liked him sitting right in front of him? He finally realized what and idiot that he was being and took his seat in between his old friend and his new one. "But that's not why I wasn't playing, I didn't want to see you guys cry after I kick your asses." Alex laughed and put her headset on.

"I guess we will see." She said.

They played for hours and before he knew it Brian's alarm saying that it was ten o'clock blared right into his ear. "Looks like I'm gonna have to go guys."

"Really dude? You can't stay for one more game?"

"Yea Brian? Just one more, I almost had you that last one." Neither of them had landed a kill on him the entire time, but she was right, she had taken him by surprise last match and the only reason Brian didn't die was because of the completely random game mechanic that sometimes jammed your gun. Otherwise Brian was as good as dead.

"Ok, I guess I can stay for one more." Free for All was the game type, and they had all made a deal, that for three minutes Biran had to sit on the sidelines and let Swish and Alex have at each other, then Brian would spawn in and the real race to thirty points would begin. It never really mattered that they were always ten even sometimes twenty points ahead, Brian would always spawn in and wreck both of them. This time was no different. He spawned in on the map that was selected. It was a smaller map that had one main building, if you could even call it that, in the center, along the outskirts of the map were some cars here and there for cover, but it was mostly open. Brian's main goal was to always take the building as soon as he spawned in, that way he could pick off the two of them as they ran out in the open after spawning. So as he always did he picked his favorite weapon, his golden AK47, and took off.

The first area between him and goal was a wide open field. He threw his one smoke and ran through it to get to a car that he could duck behind. He heard oncoming fire and realized it was from Alex atop the building. He looked at the ground and saw the bullets making tiny little holes in the ground. He knew where she was. There was only one place on the building she could be if the bullets were hitting the ground the way they were. So in one fell swoop he grabbed his semtex, stood up, and without looking threw the grenade just to duck back behind cover. He laughed to himself as he counted down in his head, 3…..2…..1…."BOOM". A signature flashed up on Brian's screen, You have killed 'ShesThatOptic', Brian smiled and took off for the building.

As Brian reached the building he saw Swish's shadow, too easy, he turned the corner and unloaded one round from his silenced 1911, right in the dome. Brian didn't run up the stairs he climbed up the interior, it was much faster than taking the stairs if you knew how to do it. Mary Matrix had taught them this trick back at school he could hear her voice inside of his head. "We need to be fast, we need to outplay the other team by doing it first and having them come to us." He laughed as he pulled himself up to the top of the building.

As Brian surveyed his surroundings he saw that Alex already had twenty five kills. It was going to be hard to come back from this, if it was just him there wouldn't be a problem but the thing was that Alex could kill Swish before he could and she could actually win this round. Just as he thought this he saw her point total go up one more.

"Shit." Brian muttered under his breath, he was gonna have to come off of his soap box because there was no way they were coming for him when Alex was this close to winning. he took three jumps all which took no fall damage of course and was on the ground. From here it was childs play Brian just ran around and killed the two of them pretty much as soon as they spawned, and before you knew it it was twenty nine twenty nine. Brian only had to get one more kill and it was all over, and the next person to spawn was Swish, easy pickings. Brian did have to give it to Swish he had gotten a lot better, but he could tell he was out of practice having to work at the video game store all of the time, and Alex just had talent. If she could be molded Brian thought she had it in her to be a great player like VGHS great maybe even pro great. There was a lot of untapped potential with these two and Brian thought he could help both of them over the summer and maybe see both of them at school next year.

Anyway the task at hand. Brian turned and counted down again, but from five this time. Only after five seconds Swish didn't spawn in, "What the heck." But before he could even think he was under fire. Brian ducked behind a corner and realized that he has miscounted, what a stupid mistake. He turned around to see that Swish wasn't there anymore, Brian turned around only to hear the click of a pistol.

"Bye Bye Brian." Alex's voice no longer sweet sent a chill down Brians spine as she shot him point blank in the head. "YES! I WON, I BEAT BRIAN D!" Swish leaned over and gave Alex a high five.

"Great job Alex."

"Yea good job."

"Thanks you guys, hey Brian, I know in retrospect we haven't played a lot but do you think I'm good enough to go to VGHS next year."

"Actually during that last match I was just thinking that." Brian looked at both of them. "I figure if I help you guys practice after work every day then you should be VGHS material, we are going to need the help this year, and I would love to see you guys at school."

"You would do that for us Brian?"

"Yea, why not? It could be fun, and hopefully i will be captain of Varsity next year, so I need to work on my coaching too, it will be mutually beneficial."

"Thank you so much." Alex threw her arms around Brian and kissed him right on the lips, "Oh my gosh I am so sorry," she looked at Brian in terror. "I didn't mean, I mean I did, but I didn't want... " Brian cut her off right there.

"Don't worry about it." Brian said as he leaned in and returned the kiss. Alex melted and Swish put his hand on Brian's shoulder.

"You know the rules Brian," he pointed to the sign on the wall. 'This room is for Gaming Only, NO EXCEPTIONS!' "PDA isn't gaming Brian you two lover birds can go somewhere else. Brian looked down at his phone, three messages from Ki. Her and Ted were at his house.

"I'm sorry guys but I have to go some friends are here visiting, you keep practicing."

"Yes sir, coach sir." Swish sat back down in his chair threw his headphones on and gave Alex a common let's go look.

"See you around Brian?" Alex said still kind of in shock for what had just occurred.

"Definitely." Brian said as he gave Alex another kiss, this the first time that both of them kissed each other during one of the kisses.

"Hey, Hey, HEY! Brian, remember our deal?" Of course he did before Brian left Swish would take girls here all the time and Brian would always say that PDA wasn't allowed cause it wasn't gaming, and this was a gaming room only. Thats why they hung up that sign in the first place.

"Yes I remember swish." Brian dapped up Swish gave one last wave goodbye, and walked outside. He felt a weight lifted off of his shoulders. He had finally gotten the refrigerator off of his back. Brain hopped on his bike and smiled the whole way home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Authors Note:** _Hey guys sorry I havn't uploaded in so long. I have had a lot of stuff going on, but I promise posts will be more regular from now on. They will be coming out every other day if not every day for the next week or so, but then things get kinda crazy again. I will do my best to upload on a regular basis. Reviews are always helpful and they inspire me to keep going. Thanks for all your support so far. :)_

* * *

><p>"Hi mom," Brian said as he ran past her. He was about to turn into his room but he took a quick glance at the T.V. to see her on there. She was being interviewed after a scrimmage and Brian found himself feeling broken again. He didn't know why he thought that he had moved past her today. "I guess you have to move forward in small steps, not in huge bounds." Brian thought to himself. He quickly shrugged it off and ran into his room. He had seen Ki and Ted's car in the driveway and didn't want to keep them waiting any more.<p>

"What's up guys, I'm sorry I got caught up at work, I brought those extra controllers though." He wasn't ready to tell them about his newfound friend yet.

"It's a single player game sorry," Ki said in as nice of a voice as possible. "But you haven't missed much, I only just hooked my game up to your T.V.

"Ok, cool."

"Yea we are playing Ki's new game, it's about us at school." Ted explained to Brian as he handed him the controller. "See you are Cheeto going through the vents."

"Awesome." Brian exclaimed. They played for hours, and when the trio decided that it was time to go to bed Ki and Ted went to go sleep in Brian's mom's room. She never slept in there, she would pass out on the couch if she even slept at all. Brian laid awake in his bed thinking about his day. It had been a long exciting and fun day. He had gotten to see his old friend, his school friends, and even made a new one. He had gotten a job, got to play lots of fun games, and maybe gotten a new girlfriend. "No." He thought to himself he wasn't going to think about it. Seeing Jenny on the T.V. made him realize that she still meant everything to him. But at the same time she was gone, and she wasn't coming back. Alex was here right in front of him, she is pretty, and funny, and a good gamer. Also if Brian kept his promise he was going to be spending a lot of time with her anyway. He would see how it panned out but for now he needed his sleep.

The next day Brian woke up to Ki making pancakes and Ted screaming at the T.V. After that the day went by pretty normal, Brian, Ki, and Ted chilled at his house and played Ki's new video game. At noon Brian had to go to work so Ted and Ki went to some amusement park for the day. Work went by pretty quick, Brian and Dylan helped people when they came in and when nobody was there headed to the back room to join Alex in playing FoF. Brian began his coaching and found that he was pretty good at it, well then again it could be because Alex and Dylan were just really fast learners. At five they all left the store and headed to Dylan's to practice more. Brian had to leave at eight tho that day cause Ted and Ki would be home around eight thirty. There was no kissing today as prohibited by Dylan, but it was easy to see that both Alex and Brian were into each other. They just had this chemistry that Brian had only had with Jenney before. At eight Brian left so he could meet Ted and Ki at his house. He had just beaten them back to the house. "Where have you been?" Ted asked his best friend. "I thought work ended at five."

"It does," Brian responded. "After work I went to one of my old friend's houses, I call him Swish, but his real name is Dylan."

"Oh sounds cool, do you work with him?"

"Yea, don't worry Ted you are still my best friend in the whole world."

"Phew!" Ted exclaimed. "You had me nervous there for a second." Brian laughed, it was both from Ted's anxiousness about their friendship and a nervous laugh thankful that they hadn't asked if he was with anyone other than Dylan.

The next day Ted and Ki had to go back home, they would be back the next weekend, until then Brian went through his daily routine. Go to work, teach Alex and Dylan, come home, sleep. On Thursday of that week he came up with a good idea. "Hey guys," Brian said in the middle of their practice session, "There is a tournament coming up for FoF, and I was invited but I didn't have a team, but you guys have improved so much that I think we could enter." It was true, they had improved a lot and Alex was definitely VGHS material and Dylan was almost there. "There is a three player event and I think we have a shot at taking the whole thing.

"I'm down," Alex said, her and Brian had not kissed since that one day it seemed like they were each waiting for the other to make a move, "When is it."

"Uh yea… about that… it's tomorrow."

"Aw Sick!" Dylan shouted, "You know what that means."

"Already ahead of you" Brian said having already gotten up and walked over to the fridge, he pulled out "The Big One" an energy drink made to pull all nighters. "It's gonna be a long night boys."

"And girl."

"Yea, and girl, we've got a lot of training to do. They pulled the all nighter and even though they were tired they knew they were ready for this tournament.

They left at nine o'clock to make it to the area at eleven. When they got there and headed for signups Brian saw Games Dean. "What is up Brian D." He said in his usual sarcastic yet funny voice.

"Oh nothing much me and my two friends, Alex, and Swish, are going to enter the 3v3 tournament."

"What a coincidence it just so happens that Jumpin Jacks, and I, along with his brother are entering the same tournament." He leaned over and wispered in Brian's ear. "And JJ's brother is the number two prospect in the country." Brian wasn't surprised he had been told by Calhon the incoming class of freshmen and JJ's brother Trey was on the list. Calhon told Brian that Trey was going to be a star, looks like Brian was going to see first hand what he was going to have on his team next year.

"Well good luck Games." Brian said as he shook Games's hand. He walked back to his friends at the signup table.

"Was that Games Dean?" Alex asked, Brian could hear the eagerness in her voice.

"Yea, you don't want to meet him, he is kind of a jerk."

"Oh…" You could see the wind knocked out of her.

"But it's ok he is entering the 3v3 tournament today too and when we play him and his team we are going to wreck them."

"You really think so?" Swish asked seeming in disbelief.

"Hell yea you guys have practiced a lot and really improved and I mean you have me on your team." Brian said jokingly. "Alright guys grab your stuff we've got a tournament to win."


End file.
